1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercising, and is more particularly concerned with a method and apparatus for exercising or stretching the hand for prevention and treatment of repetitive stress injury.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is well known that a person who performs repetitive motions with his hands might develop a repetitive stress injury. Repetitive stress injury is also known synonymously as Occupational Overuse Syndrome, Cumulative Trauma Syndrome, and other names. These general disorders lead to more specific injury such as Tenosynovitis, Tendonitis, Carpal Tunnel Syndrome, Adverse Mechanical Tension and other conditions. The various problems are thought to be caused and/or aggravated by reduced blood flow to the hands. The reduced blood flow is often caused and/or aggravated by fatigued, tensed and/or swollen muscles and tendons which restrict the blood vessels and compress the median nerve in the wrist.
The prior art prescription for both prevention and treatment of repetitive stress injuries generally includes an exercising and/or stretching of the hand or wrist. One representative patent disclosing a treatment device is the patent to Sucher, U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,136. The Sucher device comprises a glove-like member that includes a platform to receive the palm of the hand. The platform has sectors that slope upwardly away from the palm area. The portion of the platform that receives the heel of the hand defines a recess so that, when the hand is urged down against the platform, the heel of the hand tends to bend, to spread the carpal tunnel. Without the use of an appliance of the Sucher type, it has been recommended that one simply press one's hands down against a flat surface. If another person is available to assist, the other person can manually bend and stretch the heel of the patient's hand in an effort to relax and stretch the muscles, and open the carpal tunnel. The Sucher device utilizes a generally hard surface, though a somewhat shaped surface, but the prior art has not provided a simple device to be used alone to accomplish the stretching of the heel of the hand for prevention or relief of a repetitive stress injury.